The Real Ghostbusters: Shrinky Dinks
The Real Ghostbusters Shrinky Dinks had two different sets released, one by Colorforms (1986) and the other by Milton Bradley (1988). Both items released were based on the The Real Ghostbusters Animated Series. Description of Item Colorform's 1986 set Front Create your own Real Ghostbusters collectibles. Just COLOR, CUT & BAKE. They Shrink Like Magic before your very eyes. For Ages 6 and up. Bake 4 Magical Minutes Adult Supervision Required During 4 Minute Baking. Amazing Plastic Shrinks to 1/3 Original Size and becomes 9 times thicker. Back It's Fun & Easy to Create Your Own Real Ghostbusters Collectibles! Just-Color-Cut-Shrink-&Assemble!!! Color Cut Bake 4 magic minutes Assemble Set Contains: *6-(8" X 10") sheets of Ready to Color Shrinkable Plastic, 7-Colored Pencils, Slide-On Bases, Stickum Pad, 1 Zipper Pull, 1 Key Chain, 2 Yarn Laces and Instruction Booklet. Milton Bradley 1988 set Front Create your own GLOW-IN-THE-DARK collectible figures. Just COLOR, CUT & BAKE to make! In a 4 Magical Baking Minutes, they shrink to 1/3 their original size and become 9x thicker! Just Color, Cut & Bake to Make! Glow in the Dark The Real Ghostbusters Collectible Figures Kit In Four Magical Minutes, They Bake and Shrink Back Create Your Own Collectible Figures in Three Easy Steps! Color Cut Bake to Shrink They'll Shrink in Size Right Before Your Eyes *4 Minutes in an Oven -- Only 1 minute in a Toaster Oven! Not Suitable for Use in a Microwave. Place in stands to create 10 figures. Contents: 10 Ready-to-Make Stand-Up Figures on Two 8"x10" Shrinkable Plastic Sheets. One 5"x8" Blank Shrinkable Plastic Sheet. 4 Colored Pencils. 12 Plastic Stands. Instructions. Characters Featured *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Peter Venkman *Egon Spengler *Janine Melnitz *Slimer *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *No-Ghost Sign *Little Hopper Ghost *Big Mouth Ghost Trivia *Shrinky Dinks were invented by Betty Morris and Kathryn Bloomberg in 1973. They sold their first Shrinky Dinks in October 1973.BizJournals-Shrinky Dinks won't shrivel up and disappear "Morris and former Brookfield Mayor Kathryn Bloomberg created Shrinky Dinks in 1973 as part of a project involving their Cub Scout group. The first Shrinky Dinks set was sold at Brookfield Square in October 1973." *To hold rights to the products, Betty Morris company, "K&B Innovations Inc." made specialized plastic for the products, which in turn, the companies would have nonexclusive rights to make and sell Shrinky Dinks with use of that plastic.BizJournals-Shrinky Dinks won't shrivel up and disappear "Her next move was to entice toy companies to purchase specially designed plastic from her company, K&B Innovations Inc. In turn, the companies would have nonexclusive rights to make and sell Shrinky Dinks without having to pay royalties to Morris." *In 1975, both Skyline Toys, a Division of M W Kasch Company and Colorforms had licensing contracts for Shrinky Dinks. Around 1979, Skyline Toys bowed out leaving Colorforms being the sole provider. Sometime in 1987, Colorforms ended it's licensing contract with K&B Innovations, Inc. *Milton Bradley took over the Shrinky Dink manufacturing and distribution in 1988. **Shrinky Dinks creator Betty Morris notes that under Milton Bradley the kits stopped being produced because when Parker Brothers bought Milton Bradley they drop all activity toys.TDmonthly-Q & A With Betty Morris, Creator of Shrinky Dinks "Shrinky Dinks was licensed to Milton Bradley and after just one year, they bought Parker Brothers and decided to drop all Activity Toys and concentrate on games...they held their licensing rights to Shrinky Dinks for three years but did not market Shrinky Dinks kits." She also noted that she couldn't market Shrinky Dinks for three years due to them holding licensing rights *In 1998 Betty Morris launched a website with shop and sold Shrinky Dinks related products with her company K&B Innovations, Inc.TDmonthly-Q & A With Betty Morris, Creator of Shrinky Dinks "In 1998, I decided not to enter into any Licensing Agreement and decided to see what KBI could do. I moved our roughening machine from New Jersey into a leased space in North Lake, WI. My children were all married and settled and my husband was supportive. However, I did agree that if I didn't make a profit my first year, I would find another Licensee and retire...that was 13 years ago!" *After working with Alex Brands for some time K&B Innovations, Inc. became a subsidiary of Alex Brands on December 17, 2014. Bloomberg L.P.- Company Overview of K&B Innovations, Inc. "As of December 17, 2014, K&B Innovations, Inc. operates as a subsidiary of Alex Brands." *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 4, the Shrinky Dinks make a non-canon cameo on Peter's desk. References External links Gallery Product RGBShrinkyDinksFeaturedIn1987ColorformsCatalog.png|From Coloroforms 1987 catalog. RGBShrinkyDinksGITDDeluxeActivitySetByColorformSc01.png|Front of Coloroforms' The Real Ghostbusters Shrinky Dinks Deluxe Activity Set Package. RGBShrinkyDinksGITDDeluxeActivitySetByColorformSc02.png|Back of Coloroforms' The Real Ghostbusters Shrinky Dinks Deluxe Activity Set Package. RGBShrinkyDinksByMiltonBradleyv2Sc01.png|Front of Milton Bradley's The Real Ghostbusters Shrinky Dinks Package. RGBShrinkyDinksByMiltonBradleyv2Sc02.png|Back of Milton Bradley's The Real Ghostbusters Shrinky Dinks Package. Secondary Canon TobinsSpiritGuideWestEndIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 Category:RGB Merchandise Category:Milton Bradley